Pluto
Type of Character Sub-boss Status Alive Appearance A Black Pikmin with bone wings, bone claws, and a bone tail. Pluto is larger than the average Black Pikmin, having a gaunt look to him, and he seems to have some kind of tattoo sprawling out from around his eyes all the way to his stalk. Upon breaking his pacifistic vow, he now wears a suit of powered armor, carrying several weapons at the hilt. Powers Unknown, as Pluto has been pacifistic until recently. Pluto mostly prefers to use some of the stock Black Pikmin weapons. Unique Ability: Not yet revealed... Weaknesses Anything a standard Black Pikmin is weak to. Resistances Not very bothered by the bloodlust inflicted on the species by Zeromus. Immunities None. Personality A serious, angry individual hellbent on avenging his father-figure, Zankrieg. Though initially angry upon Zankrieg's death, Pluto nonetheless chose the pacifist route, taking great pains to sit out of the war. However, when Zankrieg's corpse was taken, the anger that was buried in Pluto's psyche, not entirely excised, resurfaced in full force. Now Pluto has forsaken his pacifistic oath, and wreaks blind havoc on the Black Pikmin's enemies, whether they were responsible for Zankrieg's death or not. Getting revenge for Zankrieg's death is Pluto's secondary motive for joining the Black Pikmin war effort. Pluto's main motive for aiding the Fist of Zeromus is to eliminate the Terran Theocracy, a massive, malevolent religious blood cult that tortured Pluto back at the lands past Ludibrium. Pluto is constantly tormented by nightmares, stemming from his torture at the hands of the World Nobles. Zankrieg had a stabilizing influence on Pluto's personality, but without his presence, Pluto has been rapidly falling back into extremism... Pluto does not talk with the standard Ork accent shared by many of the Black Pikmin. History One of the Black Pikmin loyal to Zankrieg, Pluto was especially close to the elder... and especially devastated by the older min's death. To honor the fallen Zankrieg, Pluto did what the elder would've done in life: sat out of the war. Though mocked as a coward for it, Pluto nonetheless continued as a noncombatant, even undergoing some kind of self-surgery to inhibit the bloodlust he experienced as a Black Pikmin. However, when Zankrieg's corpse was stolen by Apophis's forces, that was the last straw. Pluto, enraged by the desecration of his elder's grave, swore vengeance on the invaders. Discarding his status as a noncombatant, Pluto took up arms, joined the invading Black Pikmin forces, and is now lashing out wildly at any enemies, seething with blind fury. Before he became a Black Pikmin, Pluto lived in an area past Ludibrium, in an underground city controlled by the World Nobles. Unfortunately, said World Nobles were part of the Terran Theocracy, a malicious death cult serving the Galactic Gods. Pluto was horribly tortured there. Quickly realizing that the Terran Theocracy controls the majority of the area past Ludibrium, Pluto fled the region. After some time, an unstable Pluto became a Black Pikmin in an attempt to gain more personal power. Meeting Zankrieg, the elder acted as a father-figure and stabilizing influence on Pluto, and the tormented 'min calmed down for a while. Unfortunately, that came to an end with Zankrieg's death and the subsequent theft of his corpse... Themes Undecided. Trivia As Pluto was a pacifist until recently, he does not hold a proper position in the Black Pikmin army, and is currently not a member of any of the Skwads. Tropes that Apply to the Character Neutral Evil, Perpetual Frowner, Revenge, Roaring Rampage of Revenge, Revenge Before Reason, Due to the Dead, Actual Pacifist (Formerly), Wolverine Claws, Evil Wings, Beware My Stinger Tail, BFG, Powered Armor, BFS, Dual Wielding, Being Tortured Makes You Evil, Well-Intentioned Extremist, Laser-Guided Amnesia (???) Category:Black Pikmin Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:NyteLurker's Characters